


Picture Frames

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Bittersweet Candy Bowl (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, I love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Inspecting photos in your girlfriends house was a bit of a bad idea, wouldn't you agree, Lucy?





	Picture Frames

"What movie do you want to watch, Lucy?"

She was sitting on the couch, watching Daisy pick out a movie.

"Hey Daisy, while you're up, do you think you could make us some popcorn?" Lucy asked, her fluffy white tail swishing, poking out from under the blanket on her.

"Oh sure!" She replied, smiling.

The cream colored cat walked into her kitchen, and Lucy waited for her.

Alone with her thoughts, Lucy blankly stared at the TV.

"Daisy's so nice!"

"I just want to curl up on that fluffy tail."

"What if we switched accessories for a day?"

Lucy sighed at the thoughts, a small smile and soft blush appearing on the white cats face.

Looking at the images on the wall, her smile got wider.

There were many images of her and her parents. Her and Lucy.

"Daisy's too nice."

"She could do better."

"Why does she hang out with me?"

Lucy's expression changed, the smile and blush disappearing.

As she continued to look at the photos, she saw more of her friends. She stopped on an image of Daisy and a gray furred, green eyed, blue scarfed korat.

"She hates me doesnt she?"

"They all do."

"I should leave."

Without input from her mind, she begun to shift, tears going down her face.

The Khao Manee didnt notice them, but the RagaRex certainly did upon reentering the kitchen.

"Lucy!!" She yelled, nearly dropping the popcorn and rushing over to the crying cat.

"... Daisy?" She asked, as Daisy begun to wipe her tears away.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting next to her and holding the white cats smaller paw in hers.

"Huh? What do you mean, I'm fine." Lucy replied, looking at Daisy in a confused manner.

"You were crying, Lucy. Is everything ok?" Daist repeated.

"Yeah..."

Daisy lifted Lucy up, sitting on the chair and placing Lucy onto her lap.

"Hey, it's okay. Just tell me what you were crying for."

"Its stupid, you would think its-" Lucy began, but was interrupted by Daisy holding her paw.

"Its not. I promise that it's not stupid." Daisy replied.

Lucy sighed.

"I was looking at the portraits on the wall when I saw the one of..." Lucy trailed off, looking down.

"Of Mike, right?" Daisy finished the thought.

"Y-yes." Lucy confirmed.

"It reminded you of that day in December, didnt you." Daisy asked.

"Yes... I'm not a p-parasite, am I-I?" Lucy asked.

Daisy wiped her tears.

"Of course not, Lucy. We all love you and care about you. If you had told us about... about what you were experiencing, we would've helped."

"Really?"

"Really." Daisy's paw slid to lightly touch Lucy's stomach scar, before leaning in to lick Lucy's unscratched cheek.

 

By the time Sam came by to pick up his little sister, she was asleep, and Daisy helped Sam put her in.


End file.
